ojo por ojo, cola por cola
by chdragen
Summary: cloud y firion sienten curiosidad pero al final su curiosidad es satisfecha por una situacion inesperada


Ojo por ojo cola por cola

Había sido una semana dura de pura lucha donde los guerreros de cosmos ya estaban agotados de la lucha que parecía no tener fin. Llegaron a un ligar donde parecía ser el trono de cosmos, había agua por todo el piso siempre en movimiento. Todos los guerreros sintieron alivio de remojarse para refrescarse un poco antes de seguir continuando su lucha.

""¡cielos! Mira mi rostro y mi cabello, me parezco a cloud sin gel en su cabello y a squall cuando anda malhumorado "" dijo zidane a bartz mientras veía su reflejo en el agua lo que provocó que bartz se riera. "" ¿Enserio? Yo creí que le hacías competencia a kefka en el aspecto, y en mi opinión….. kefka te gana"" dijo bartz a zidane con una amplia sonrisa. "" deberías de aprovechar el agua de este lugar para arreglarte el cabello y mejorar tu aspecto, porque hasta tu cola lo pide a gritos"" lo dijo mirando la cola de zidane moviéndose detrás de él de un lado a otro muy perezosamente.

"" si no se valla a parecer a mi peinado sin gel"" dijo cloud detrás de zidane

""o te haga ver malhumorado de no poder peinarla"" dijo squall por un lado de cloud ""porque nos dejas hacer el honor de ayudarte a cepillar tu cola? Quizás ya no te molestara más""

""ho hola chicos, que día tuvimos hoy no? Parece que terra me llama, nos vemos"" dijo zidane con una sonrisa nerviosa y escapo huyendo llevando bartz con él. ""yo creí que el mal no tenía nombre, pero descubrí que se llama squall y se apoda cloud"" dijo zidane con escalofrío.

Paso un rato mientras los guerreros descansaban. Bartz y zidane como siempre estaban de buen humor todo el tiempo y por ratos se salpicaban con el agua o salpicaban a squall para hacerlo enojar. Squall como siempre cuando llegaban a su límite salía disparado detrás de ellos para darles su merecido. Firion y cloud solo observaban y de vez en cuando negaban con la cabeza por las consecuencias de sus acciones.

""por fin hemos llegado a casa, no me vendría nada mal un vaso de agua bien fría"" dijo firion a cloud

""si no estaría nada mal""

En eso entro bartz por un vaso de agua para zidane, squall y para él. No podía con tres vasos, así que decidió tomar el suyo mientras descansaba un poco oyendo las quejas de zidane diciendo que se apurara con su vaso de agua ya que estaba sediento.

""tu amigo te llama" dijo cloud

""parece que está demasiado cansado como para venir por su propio vaso de agua"" dijo firion

"" si, pero que se espere, todavía que les hago el favor de llevarles su vaso y aun así ME TRATAN COMO SU CENICIENTA. "" dijo bartz poniendo una mano por un lado de su boca para aumentar más el volumen para que escuchara zidane la última frase.

"" vamos bartz, si fueras una cenicienta serias más bonita que terra y ya te hubiera invitado a salir"" dijo zidane entre rizas acompañado de un golpe sordo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza que lo provocó la mano de squall. ""hey porque hiciste eso"" dijo zidane con el ceño fruncido y sobando donde le avía pegado. ""deja a bartz en paz para que nos traiga los vasos con agua"" dijo squall.

""GRACIAS"" grito bartz desde la cocina

""oye bartz, tú fuiste amigo de zidane desde que nos convocaron aquí no?"" comenzó firion cambiando de tema

""claro porque la pregunta""

""bueno… es solo que le preguntaba a cloud el por qué zidane tiene una cola. En algo raro para mí ya que nunca había visto a una persona con una cola antes""

"" bueno"" voltea hacia el techo pensativo con una mano en la barbilla ""nunca se lo he preguntado, pero si he querido tocarla""

""y lo has hecho?""

""mmm si y no, es que una vez nos ocultamos de squall en una montaña donde había hierva alta, y zidane movía su cola por el entusiasmo sin parar y rosaba mi nariz y me hacía estornudar, así que solo la aparte con un manotazo"" dijo con una gran sonrisa ""aunque solo fue un rozón

""estornudaste y como siempre los cacho squall"" dijo cloud con su seriedad de siempre

"" de echo…."" Respondió bartz rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza

""eso explica porque regresaron bañados de hojas secas e hinchados por hierva venenosa" dijo cloud con un semblante más alegre

"" el punto es que si tienen tanta curiosidad, por qué no le preguntan a zidane? Seguro que si les responderá a sus preguntas""

En eso se escuchó un gran disparo a lo lejos y en un momento un grito de terror seguido por la entrada de zidane corriendo y escondiéndose por debajo de la mesa diciendo con un dedo en su boca que no dijeran nada. Unos segundo más tarde entro squall con el ceño fruncido preguntando por zidane.

"" o viejo, ahora que hizo"" dijo bartz con una carcajada

""el idiota agarro mi sable pistola y tiro del gatillo volando mi habitación. Ahora dime por donde se fue""

"" por la parte de atrás, si te apresuras lo alcanzas""

En eso luneth entro y pregunto a firion que si podría prestarle una de esas cosas que usa para afilar sus espadas para afilar la suya mientas caminaba. Pero cuando llego por un lado de bartz, accidentalmente piso la cola de zidane que salía un poco por debajo de la mesa. Lo que provocó que gritara de dolor y saliera fuera de la mesa.

""lo siento zidane no te vi y yo….. Espera un minuto, qué estás haciendo debajo de la mesa?, no me digas que escondiéndote de squall por volar su habitación""

"" si pero por favor, no le digas a squall que me viste"" respondió zidane sobando la punta de su cola donde luneth le había pisado

""demasiado tarde" dijo squall por detrás de zidane provocándole una piel de gallina

"" oh hola squall, mira qué lindo día hay afuera, los pájaros cantan y… y…. porque no vamos afuera"" quiso salir corriendo no esperando el agarre de squall en su brazo

"" en primera, está lloviendo a cantaros y en segunda probablemente los pájaros estarán encerrados en algún lugar refugiándose de la lluvia como tú lo estarás limpiando mi habitación hasta que quede como estaba"" se lleva a jalones a zidane mientras gritaba por ayuda mientras los demás se reían de él

""mira quien se convertirá en el ceniciento después de todo"" dijo bartz con riza burlona

""pobre chico, no quisiera estar en sus zapatos"" dijo luneth compadeciéndose de él y retirándose

""le fue mejor como cuando dejo sin su ropa en el baño al caballero de la luz cuando se estaba duchando"" dijo cloud

""jaja sí, no quiero recordar cómo uso su casco con cuernos esa ves"" dijo firion

""jajajaja cierto no se pudo sentar varios días"" dijo bartz ""bueno chicos, ahora iré a burlarme de zidane. Quizás sea un buen momento para que ustedes le pregunten sus curiosidades, ya que probablemente squall no lo dejara salir por una cuantas horas""

En la habitación de squall había mucho por limpiar y arreglar, habían pasado ya dos horas desde que comenzó, ya solo falta limpiar los pocos muebles que tenía y el piso. Squall no lo dejaba salir si por ir por más agua para limpiar, todo se lo llevaba bartz o el mismo squall, ya que se turnaban para no dejarlo salir.

""ESO ES TRAICION BARTZ porque te uniste a squall?, ya no conozco la luz del día un el sol brillante""

""no chilles, además esta nublado como para ver el sol y estuviste afuera antes de bolar la habitación de squall""

Un par de horas más tarde zidane pudo salir y se encontró con que en su hogar solo estaba squall, cloud y firion. Squall no se iba a mover de su ligar hasta que terminara zidane con su habitación, y una vez que lo reviso también salió un rato a distraerse como los demás.

""oigan chicos donde están los demás?"" pregunto zidane a firion y cloud que estaban en la sala

""salieron en cuanto salió el sol, unos iban a distraerse y tifus y bartz están jugando algún deporte en el parque con luneth y terra"" dijo cloud

""ok les importa si me uno a ustedes para descansar un poco?"" dijo zidane recostándose en uno de los sillones

"" no adelante, descansa"" dijo firion

Zidane serró los ojos para relajarse mientas esta recostado boca arriba con una mano en la cabeza y otra en su estómago, sus pies recargados en lo alto del sillón y su cola colgaba hacia abajo moviéndose de un lado a otro muy perezosamente. Firion y cloud vieron la cola de zidane por un momento hasta que zidane dirigió su mirada hasta ellos y ellos desviaron la mirada hacia otro lugar.

""están bien chicos? Se quedaron idos por un momento"" dijo zidane con la mirada fija en ellos

"" no pasa nada solo veíamos lo agotado que estabas"" respondió firion un poco sorprendido de saber que decir después de que lo cacho con su mirada en su cola.

"" al parecer aprendiste la lección no?"" dijo cloud

""ne, solo fue en fallo con el arma de squall, para la otra lo dominare ya lo verán""

""si o él te dominara a ti"" respondió con sarcasmo y entre dientes

Zidane se volvió a acorrucar y movía más rápido su cola ya que estaba recuperando su energía y sin darse cuenta firion y cloud una vez más observaban con detalle cada movimiento de su cola, ya que en una ocasión se elevó y se movió muy onduladamente hasta recuperar su postura de antes.

""chicos pueden dejar de mirarme? Me siento un poco incómodo"" dijo zidane viéndolos otra vez

""lo siento "" dijo cloud y obtuvo un poco de rubor en sus mejillas mientras veía el piso

""por sus expresiones me parece que no es a mí a quien observan, no es así? ""

""eh? No bueno yo… no, no es nada"" dijo firion un poco avergonzado

Zidane se sentó en el sillón ""por qué no me dicen la verdad?, me he fijado que solo ven mi cola, no crean que no me había dado cuenta, además creo que ya es algo normal para mi desde que llegué aquí""

Los dos guerreros lo vieron con ojos tan grandes que se quedaron sin palabras, además de que estaban un poco avergonzados

""bueno alguien va a hablar?"" dijo zidane con una sonrisa ""vamos inténtenlo, pueden preguntarme lo que sea""

""bueno yo solo tengo curiosidad de porque tienes una cola"" dijo cloud"" que no se supone que los seres humanos no tienen una?""

"" bueno yo no soy muy humano para decirte lo contrario, soy un genoma y los genomas tenemos una""

"" y para que te puede servir?"" dijo firion "" solo veo que la mueves de aquí para allá""

""…. "" ""digamos que para pedir prestadas las cosas de los ricos""

""puedo tocarla?"" dijo firion

"" eh? Bueno yo… preferiría que no""

""he porque no, nosotros vimos como la enrollaste en la pierna de tidus""

""bueno eso fue una maniobra pero eso fue todo""

""o vamos de seguro más de uno de aquí ya la ha tocado""

"" bueno luneth no cuenta porque fue un pisotón y creo que bartz me llama"" dijo levantándose y queriéndose ir mientras firion lo seguía por detrás rogándole

Llegaron al parque y firion aún seguía rogando y estirando la mano para al menos rozarla mientras zidane se quejaba y esquivaba la mano de firion moviendo su cola a tiempo lejos de las manos de firion. Bartz lo vio y quiso participar, así que bartz sujetó en un gran abraso a zidane, solo que zidane alcanzó a darle la vuelta y quedo bartz abrasándolo por la espalda. Zidane se remolinaba y se quejaba de que lo soltaran y no agarraran su cola. Pero firion fue más rápido y logro atrapar su cola.

""o no por favor, no vayas a tirar de mi cola, es muy sensible y no tolero esos tirones, DUELEN"" dijo casi llorando por temor a que tiraran de ella

""tranquilo zidane solo es para que la toque después me tocará a mi"" dijo bartz con una gran sonrisa

""¡QUE!, mi cola no es un juguete, déjenme en pas""

En eso pasa squall y se une a la fiesta ""ya te hacía falta un castigo no? Firion porque mejor no la acaricias en todo lo largo""

""de acuerdo"" squall agarra a zidane y lo voltea con un nuevo agarre, lo que hace que quede con la espalda hacia firion. Firion acaricia todo lo largo de la cola mientras se retorcía queriendo salir de sus manos. "" o que suave, es más suave de lo que pensaba y se ve"" "" en serio? Me toca yo también he querido tocarla dijo bartz"" en eso los demás regresan y pasan por el parque donde observan la venganza de squall y deciden participar. Poco a poco cada uno de los guerreros participan y acarician la cola de zidane haciendo comentarios después de haberla tocado. ""bueno es mi tuno"" dijo squall con una nueva maniobra y agarre donde deja a zidane en el suelo boca abajo y squall por encima de él ""que pasa si…."" ""o no squall, que piensas hacer, BARTZ AYUDAME!""

""lo siento amigo, ya tenías que pagar por tus bromas de cada uno que nos asiste"" dijo bartz cruzando los brazos

"" no me traici…"" no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando sintió la mano de squall agarrando la punta de su cola estirándola lo más que podía y la otra acariciando a todo lo largo de arriba abajo con lentitud. Zidane se puso colorado y comenzó a gemir. "" ya basta squall por favor are lo que quieras"" ""lo que quiera e?"" en eso lo soltó y se levantó rápidamente en posición de defensa.

""no sabía que tu cola era asid e sensible"" dijo cloud riendo ""porque no me dejas jugar mas seguido con ella?""

""todos ustedes están enfermos"" dijo aun colorado en su cara

""si claro, bueno yo aún me quede con ganas, zidane puedes darte la vuelta?"" dijo firion en tono d broma mientras zidane puso cara de susto y dejando escapar un grito mientras corría hasta su hogar y se escondió por debajo de su cama.

"" oye squall te pasaste un poco no?"" dijo bartz a un divertido

"" ya sabes lo que dicen, ojo por ojo y cola por cola""

"" cola? Acaso…""

"" solo volvamos a casa, esta será una buena venganza"""

Esto es para los que les gustan las historias con la participación de la cola de zidane jeje, por cierto también a mí me gusta. Espero que les haya gusta y además con la sugerencia de poner a cloud y a firion en él jeje servidos. Bueno me despido, y sigan dejando sus comentarios =).


End file.
